creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BenFugman
EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:30, April 9, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:52, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Re: Story I'm sorry, but there are more issues than just the formatting. The formatting could be easily fixed by adding complete spaces between each paragraph and poetry line. I would suggest reading over the review that the other moderator put on the story you posted on Creepypasta. There are frankly a massive amount of spelling (typos), punctuation (a lot of commas missing where needed), and capitalization (you have a tendency to improperly capitalize words mid sentence that are not proper nouns) issues here. Even if we were to overlook those mechanical issues, the plot still falls into the issue of being like the dozens of other Black-Eyed Kids stories that are circulated with nothing new or interesting to sell the story. Even if it is true like you're claiming, the manner in which it is told starts off incredibly dry and really doesn't do a good job putting the audience into the protagonist's shoes to make the story tense. I even had to check and make sure that I hadn't already read the story before due to the fact that it hits all the basic tropes of these retellings. I'm sorry but this isn't up to quality standards for the site due to the widespread spelling, punctuation, capitalization, and story issues. This needs quite a lot of re-working (it really hasn't changed much since you posted it three years ago) if you're intending to try and post it to a literary site. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:52, April 9, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:58, April 9, 2017 (UTC) :You do realize I can compare previous versions and see changes relatively easily right? The only thing you fixed was the formatting and it didn't even take a minute to notice that. All the "spelling (typos), punctuation (a lot of commas missing where needed), and capitalization (you have a tendency to improperly capitalize words mid sentence that are not proper nouns) issues" are still there despite your insistence that "I corrected spelling grammar and paragraph issues". :Please actually read messages as the next time you re-upload it (even after fixing the mechanical issues since the generic premise, lack of effective story telling, and overly dry opening are still present) you will be given a temporary ban as per the message above As for deleting it faster than any human can possibly read, I don't think three minutes to read a story that's barely over a page (that has numerous mechanical issues present) and be able to ascertain its quality in that amount of time is really a challenging feat. To appeal this you actually need to put time into it. You posted it three years ago, for it still to have a majority of the issues that were present there present in this version is not a good sign. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:11, April 9, 2017 (UTC) RE: Nevermind the fact that the admins here are fast readers, no story can be uploaded before being approved in a Deletion Appeal. Read more on this site and its rules, you can't march in here and expect people to follow your demands. One, we are a literature site. Being real does not affect how good a story is. Two, Empy clearly warned you about what would happen if you were to directly re-upload it. Post it on the Workshop, see if the issues can be fixed until it's up to the standards, submit an appeal and hopefully have it approved and restored. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 20:12, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Deletion Appeal Your deletion appeal has been processed and turned down. My reasoning can be seen here, it basically amounts to my reasoning that was given above as you've changed very little in-between. I hope you spend more time writing and revising your next story, there's a link to the writer's workshop in the message above where you can get help for a lot of the mechanical and plot issues present in your story. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:10, April 9, 2017 (UTC) :"I'll admit you're right about a few missing commas, however, there are (and were) no errors in spelling in the first two paragraphs." Where does it matter where the spelling errors are? I don't recall specifying where the errors are and why that matters. It just seems lazy to say a story is up to snuff because you spent a little bit of time fixing errors in a single section when your story is basically a page and a half. There are 5+ other instances of spelling (an issue brought to your attention three years ago which you've yet to fix). :"And as to your mention of mid-sentence capitalization of things that are not propper nouns, there are no such instances." Here: ""Far to the west the sun painted pink fire onto the clouds, It (it) would have been beautiful", "Then I heard it, Three (three) sharp loud knocks, no more or less.", etc." You capitalize "it" and "three" and both of those words are not proper nouns. A proper noun is a person, place, or brand that requires capitalization. Please actually read my reasonings before trying to invalidate them. :"Maybe it's just because I have the memory of thair flat palid features and solid black remorseless eyes burned into my mind, but I can't read Knocking at the Door without feeling knots all the way from my throat to my stomach." Maybe your story would have been more interesting if you used description like that rather than "One of the grayish boys glanced in at me, his eyes were completely black with small pink reflections of the western sky.". There's no emotion there, or anything really of interest. :Finally as for using tropes and formulaic entries having a place in creepypasta, please read our cliche page and our spinoff rules. Both of which came about because people were recycling the same ideas in their stories and it was becoming formulaic. We don't want this genre to stagnate and frankly your story doesn't meet our standards in the mechanical or story department. The fact you've been unwilling to edit and revise it throughout all of this is quite telling. Now I'm going to move on to other stories on the site as it doesn't seem like a good way to spend my time pointing out the same issues ad nauseam. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:45, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Notice We no longer accept troll pastas as we have the troll pasta wiki for those stories. Feel free to read the site rules if you have any questions. Failure to do so will result in a temporary ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:46, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Spam Blog Hey Ben. I'm sorry but your recent post about an empty trash has been deleted since it is considered spam and has nothing to do with the site. Please refrain from posting such blogs in the future, or I will have to issue a temporary ban. Hope you understand. MrDupin (talk) 22:00, June 19, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:10, June 20, 2017 (UTC)